Faith
by Honos
Summary: Following right after the big game and dance sequence. The after party and the remainder of the school year at East High, including the musicale. Troyella. Rating may change.
1. The Aftermath

Chapter One: The Aftermath

Troy rushed off the court, Gabriella in tow. Troy had just won the championship for the East High Wildcats and the ruckus on the court was becoming too much for him to handle. Sure, he loved the crowd, but after being interrupted already in his biggest mission of the night, he decided to take matters into his own hands as he took Gabriella's hand and led her outside of the gym into the beautiful campus of the school. He stopped in front of one of the benches and quickly leaned over, gently brushing his lips against hers, catching her slightly off guard. They pulled away with silly grins on their faces, just smiling at each other.

"I've been wanting to do that all night," Troy laughed, as he hugged her to him.

"I was wondering when you'd get the chance," she grinned, resting her head against his chest.

Troy rubbed her back soothingly, they had been through a lot in the past few weeks mostly because of what their friends had deemed suitable for them. "I was about to kill Chad, though," he chuckled throatily. "And there is no doubt in my mind that he did that on purpose," Troy pulled away reaching out to grab Gabriella's hand, as they headed back towards the gym.

As they entered the gym, Coach Bolton charged forward hugging his son to him. "Great job, son. We did it! And you got voted MVP of the league this season!"

"Yea, that's great dad," Troy gasped out, trying to get out of his father's strong embrace.

"Party at my house, Captain," Chad called, patting him on the back. "It just wouldn't be a party without you and your singing… maybe we'll have a karaoke competition too…" he said chuckling. Troy just pushed him as he headed farther into the stands to find his mom.

"Congratulations honey!" Mrs. Bolton called from the stands. Troy hopped the last few bleachers, letting go of Gabi's hand to hug his mother. "Thanks mom," he said, looking back at Gabi. "Oh, Mom, this is Gabriella, she's the one I was singing with a few hours ago."

"It's nice to meet you, Gabriella. Troy has told me about you. Good job out there tonight," she said grinning. Troy just grabbed Gabi's hand, pulling her closer.

"Thank you, Mrs. Bolton," Gabriella blushed.

"You two don't have to stay here, you go have a good time at your after party. I expect you home by midnight, Troy," she said in a suddenly stern voice.

"Whatever you say, Mom," he quipped. "Night, Mom," he said as Gabi got in a 'Good night, Mrs. Bolton,' as he swung her around towards the floor where the rest of the team was still celebrating in the victory.

The team slowly filed out, heading towards Chad's house to celebrate. Since Chad only lived a few blocks away from the school, everyone walked. When they got there, there was a large sound system out on the lawn with music blasting out of it. People filed out onto the lawn, just enjoying themselves after the incredibly busy day that the whole school had just had. It seemed that after that day there were a few more couples on the East High scene. Not only had Troy and Gabriella gotten together, but so had Chad and Taylor and a few others that aren't really worth mentioning in the big scheme of things.

A pick-up basketball game had been started shortly after the party had started and Troy had been dragged onto the court to play. It was three versus three half court basketball, Troy, Chad, and Jason, against Zeke, Ryan, and another guy from the city championship team. Although Ryan was known for his acting, he wasn't half bad at basketball, which seemed to surprise everyone who was watching. It was a game to twenty, going by ones.

"Ready to lose again, Ryan?" Troy taunted, smirking at him.

"We'll see about that, Bolton," Zeke called out while he was guarding Chad.

The game went furiously until the score was tied 19-19. "Have to win by two," Chad told them as he took the ball at the point. He drove at Zeke before passing it outside to Troy who drove past Ryan. Zeke got in his way and he kicked it out to Jason who hit the outside "J" to put Troy's team up by one.

Zeke took the ball at the top, but didn't have it very long because Chad stuck his hand in poking it loose. The ball was spun around the key until it resided in Troy's hands. He crossed over left on Ryan and ran right, dribbling behind his back to get the step on him. Chad god down on all fours in front of the basket as Troy catapulted off of his back and dunked it in for the victory. "That's game!" Jason called out as he jumped up.

"Do you guys ever get tired of basketball?" Sharpay asked rolling her eyes.

The guys looked at each other and answered, "No," in unison. They all shook hands as they headed back to the party to get something to drink and relax. Gabriella came to Troy's side giving him a half hug. "Eww, you're sweaty," she laughed.

Troy laughed as he grabbed a towel that Chad offered him and wiped his face. Gabi grabbed Troy's hand and dragged him over to the dance floor. "You can't be serious, I just finished a basketball game," Troy whined.

"You're not getting out of this one, Bolton." They started dancing, letting themselves relax for the first time in a very long time. With the absence of parents, it made it much more enjoyable. As the first song finished, Chad grabbed Gabriella and Troy and pulled them up to the "stage."

"You guys are singing," he told them. He handed them both microphones and left them. Troy and Gabriella looked at each other, shrugging. The karaoke mix of "A Whole New World" from Disney's Aladdin started to cry out over the party.

"This should be interesting," Troy whispered over to Gabriella as she giggled.

(Troy:) I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
you last let your heart decide

(Troy:)I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways, and under  
On a magic carpet ride

Troy grabbed Gabi's hand and kissed it as he continued with his solo.

(Troy:)A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming

(Gabriella:)A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you

(Gabriella:)Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky

Looking deeply into each other's eyes, they continued singing the fairy tale-like song.

(Gabriella:) A whole new world  
(Troy :) Don't you dare close your eyes  
(Gabriella :) A hundred thousand things to see  
(Troy :) Hold your breath- it gets better  
(Both:)I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far  
(Gabriella:)I can't go back to where I used to be

(Troy:) A whole new world  
(Gabriella:) Every turn a surprise  
(Troy:) With new horizons to pursue  
(Gabriella:) Every moment gets better

(Both :) I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare, let me share this whole new world with you

(Troy :) A whole new world  
(Gabriella :) A whole new world  
(Troy :) That's where we'll be  
(Gabriella :) That's where we will be   
(Troy:) A thrilling change  
(Gabriella :) A wondrous place   
(Both :) For you and me

The song ended to an eruption of applause. Troy bent down and lightly kissed Gabriella in front of the entire crowd to the sound of catcalls. They both laughed as they exited the performing area. Chad and Taylor came running up to them, Taylor on the brink of jumping up and down in excitement. "You guys were amazing!" she said as she hugged them both.

"It was nothing," Troy said laughing. "I sound better anyway because I have her making it sound incredible." Troy squeezed Gabi's hand, making her blush.

"Hey Troy, the team is in the backyard taking the team picture. We should get back there now as to not keep them waiting any longer," Chad said winking. Troy laughed as he bid farewell to Gabi and Taylor and headed towards his team.

Gabi headed towards the outskirts of the party. She was on cloud nine. This night had been perfect for her. Not only had she won the scholastic decathlon, she had also just begun dating the hottest and nicest guy in the entire school. She leaned up against one of the trees along the sidewalk, just thinking about everything that had happened to her in such a short period of time. She was brought back to reality when she saw a dark figure approaching her. She screamed when the man grabbed her shirt, hoping that it would grab the attention of someone at the party. She felt the cloth of her shirt tear as she tried to escape the intruder's grasp.

* * *

(A/N) I'm sure you guys hate me for leaving this at a cliff hanger, but I had to. :-D. For all you who are looking for my Harry Potter story fan fics, I will begin writing those again soon, but I needed something to give myself a break. So hopefully I'll be able to write the other stories I have soon. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter from the world of Disney's High School Musical. Please leave me a review and I will try to answer everyone I get. Thanks for reading. I solemnly swear I am up to no good!  
-Honos  



	2. Changing It All

Chapter Two: Changing it All

The scream echoed throughout the party. Troy recognized the scream, and there was no way that was an innocent scream. Troy sprinted through the party knocking down anyone who got in his way. "Move!" he yelled as he kept moving forward. He spotted Gabi struggling with the guy and he had already ripped her shirt. He sprinted faster than he ever had, running purely on adrenaline. He came right up to the guy as he cocked his arm and landed a punishing blow to the side of his face. He pulled Gabi into his arms as she started to cry. "It's alright, Gabi, I'm here," he whispered soothingly into her ear.

The offender stood up again and Troy could see his face. "Greg?" he questioned in awe. Greg was one of the guys on his team and he hadn't expected this out of him. Greg lunged at him. Troy pushed Gabi behind him as Greg's fist connected with his gut. Troy keeled over as Greg started to go after Gabi again. Troy grabbed his ankle, tripping him up, "Move Gabi! Get back to the party," Troy yelled desperately. Gabi ran off as Troy stood up. "Just me and you now, ass hole." Greg lunged again but Troy was expecting it this time, grabbing his wrist and wrapping it around his back. Greg hit him with his free hand as Troy let go.

The fight raged on as Gabi ran back into the party to get help for Troy. She found Chad by the fence to his backyard. "Gabi! What happened? Where's Troy?" Chad asked looking at her now torn shirt.

"He's fighting Greg out by the street, he needs help," she said crying. Taylor wrapped her arms around her as Chad sprinted towards his best friend.

Troy connected with another punch to the side of the head and as Greg fell to the dirt again, he found a heavy limb on the ground. As he got back up, he swung the limb at him, connecting with his left arm, breaking it on impact. "Ah!" Troy yelled in pain, feeling the bone break, he couldn't tell if it were a complete break or partial, he just knew something was wrong and it hurt like hell. Troy fell to the ground as Chad came running to the rescue. Chad tackled him into the street as Greg's head impacted with the pavement, knocking him out. He kicked him for good measure before turning around, "Troy you alright?" he asked rushing over to him.

Troy was holding his left arm limply, "Is Gabi alright?" Troy asked standing up.

"She's fine, we need to get you to the hospital, and we'll report Greg from there." Troy walked out into the street and dragged Greg back into the grass. "Zeke!" Chad yelled, hoping to not have to move to find his friend.

Zeke came rushing over; news of the fight had spread since Gabi had returned into the party. "Troy you alright?" he asked frightened.

"I'm going to take him to the hospital now, go get Taylor and Gabi and tell them to meet us at my car. And if you could call the cops and get this ass hole arrested it would be of great help to us. Tell the cop we're at the hospital if he needs us," Chad told Zeke as he grabbed Troy's broken arm and tried to keep it in place as he walked him over to the car.

Taylor and Gabi were at the car waiting for them by the time Troy and Chad got there. "Oh my god!" the two girls yelled in unison upon seeing Troy's arm, it had already begun to turn blue. Gabi rushed up hugging him, "Ah, Gabi, that kinda hurts," he grimaced in pain. She apologized furiously as she helped him into the backseat. Chad started the engine as Taylor sat beside him, Gabi and Troy in the backseat.

"Are you alright, Gabi?" Troy asked looking over at her, she had begun to cry. She latched onto his good arm crying into his shoulder.

"How can you ask if I'm alright? You have a broken arm!" Gabi exclaimed into his chest.

Troy chuckled in a bit of pain, "It isn't that bad. This isn't the first time I've broken something," he reassured her, taking her hand in his.

"You doin' alright back there?" Chad asked glancing over his shoulder.

"Yea, I'm doing about as good as I can with a broken arm and all," Troy said rubbing Gabi's shoulder. Troy noticed that Gabi's shirt was still torn and one could see the bottom of her bra. Troy took off his button up shirt, gingerly sliding off his left arm. "Put this on," he told her, placing it over her shoulders. Gabi slid it on and started to button it up as they arrived at the hospital. Chad stopped the engine and opened the door for Troy, holding onto his shoulder.

"Thanks, Chad," Troy told him as the group headed into the emergency room.

"Anytime, dude," he replied as he went to the front desk to tell the nurse what had happened. She rushed out from behind the counter and grabbed a wheelchair for him to sit in. She wheeled him into a back room and put two clamps on his fingers to see if he still had a pulse through his arm. "Everything is in working order there…" she said to herself. She undid the clamps as she wheeled him out to the lobby. "A room will be ready in five minutes," she said as she went back to the computer to record everything.

Chad rolled him over to where the group was sitting. "Do you know why Greg attacked Gabi, Troy?" Taylor asked.

"I have no idea, but he's lucky I didn't kill him… or Chad didn't kill him," he added with a grin.

Before anyone else could say anything a nurse grabbed him, "You ready son?" Troy nodded as he was wheeled into the emergency room.

* * *

(A/N) Hope you liked that, please review! I solemnly swear I am up to no good!  



	3. Some Good, Some Bad

Chapter Three: Some Good, Some Bad

A few hours later a nurse came out to Chad and the gang to inform them of Troy's condition. "Your friend Troy has a slightly broken upper arm and will be in a cast for about three weeks. He'll be up in about ten minutes when you guys can visit him," she told them with a smile.

They nodded as they all breathed a sigh of relief. Nobody said a word until the nurse came back out to get them. "Troy will be able to see you now…" The trio followed the nurse into one of the backrooms. As they entered they saw Troy with an IV hooked into his arm and a few other devices attached to his torso. "Hey," he said smiling weakly.

Gabi erupted into tears as she approached Troy. She took his open hand in hers give it a reassuring squeeze. "How're you feeling, Troy?" she asked as tears streamed down her face.

Troy took his free hand from hers as he wiped the tears from her face. "I feel like I was hit by a truck," he said laughing lightly. She was still crying and Troy didn't want to see her cry anymore. "Look at me," he said putting his hand under her chin and lifting her eyes to his. "Please don't cry, I'm fine."

"But you could have been hurt worse!" she exclaimed grabbing his hand again.

"But I'm not… shh… it's all gonna be alright," he whispered into her ear. "How are you feeling Chad?" Troy asked looking up from Gabi.

"Better than you, dude," he said chuckling. "I'm glad you're only gonna be in that thing for three weeks because we have a state championship to win… of course we're going to have to make it to the game without your help. Thanks, Playmaker," he said chuckling.

"Oh, let's make me feel bad, Chad," Troy chuckled. "I'm sure you guys can pull it off for a few weeks. You can survive without me."

"I'm glad to see that you're ok, Troy. You gave us quite a scare," Taylor said from the back.

Troy chuckled, "Sorry about that, I'm sure you guys would much rather be back at the party. Of course you would be if Greg wasn't such a prick…" As those words came out of his mouth the nurse came in.

She gently pulled the IV out of Troy's arm and disconnected him from the machine. "You're free to leave whenever you want, just no driving. You're still hooked up on all of those drugs."

"That won't be a problem, ma'am," Chad said from behind her. "I'll be driving him home."

Troy slowly sat up, getting his bearings straight. He swung his legs over the side of the bed as Gabi got up to help him up. Troy had a cast on from his shoulder to his elbow, securing both joints so that they couldn't move. The hospital didn't bother to have Troy change into the medical gown because he wasn't going to be there long, so they just left him in what he was in. He tested his legs to make sure they wouldn't give out. Seeing that he could actually walk, Troy took Gabi's hand as Chad led them out of the hospital. They stopped at the front desk, Troy giving his insurance information and his parents' names to the hospital clerk. After that was all taken care of, they headed out to Chad's car.

The first drop off was Taylor. Chad stopped the car and helped Taylor out, walking her to the door. "Thanks for coming with me and Gabi. It means a lot to me that you were there for my friend. I'm sorry you had to miss the party though," Chad said averting his eyes.

Taylor smiled, "It's alright, Chad. Troy's my friend too. I heard what you did to Greg when you saw the two fighting. Troy is lucky to have a friend like you…"

"Have a good night, Taylor," Chad said as he turned around to walk back down the stairs toward the car. Taylor grabbed his shoulder and turned him around, kissing him on the cheek. "Good night, Chad," she grinned as she let herself into her house. Chad touched the spot she had kissed him and skipped, yes skipped, back to the car.

"Looks like someone is in a good mood," Troy said chuckling as he playfully punched his arm. "But dude, I don't want to see you skip ever again," he said breaking out into full out laughter, Chad and Gabi joining him. Chad rolled his eyes as he started the car again, heading towards Gabi's house. Troy wrapped his good arm around Gabriella, kissing the side of her head. Gabi blushed, laying her head on Troy's shoulder.

"You know you ruined my date with Taylor, right?" Chad asked smirking from the front seat, looking into the rearview mirror.

"Yea, and Greg ruined mine…" Troy smiled back. "But at least this is a more interesting story to tell. Plus I get a battle scar!" he joked.

Gabi playfully smacked his arm as she laughed with him. Chad pulled up to the Montez house as Troy and Gabriella got out. Gabi slipped her hand into Troy's as they walked up to her house. "I'm glad you're alright, Troy, but I never want you to do that again. You could get hurt!"

Troy rolled his eyes, looking at her. "It's better me hurt than you hurt." Troy hugged her to him tightly before kissing her softly on the lips. "Night, Gabi," he whispered to her. Gabi unlocked the door to her house and kissed him again for good measure, "Good night, Troy." She closed the door, leaning her back against the door as she slid slowly to the floor.

Troy wore a funny grin as he walked back to Chad's car, sitting next to him. "Now who is happy?" Chad asked laughing.

"That is definitely me," Troy exclaimed as Chad's SUV burst back into life. "I hope the guys didn't trash your yard too badly," Troy said after a period of silence.

"Eh, I'm sure they were fine. Let's get you home, I already called your parents and told them what happened, so you should be able to just get to bed as soon as you walk in." Chad told him as he turned onto Troy's street.

"Thanks, Chad. Now I know why you're my best friend," he said shoving him as the car stopped. They chuckled as Troy shook Chad's hand. "Until tomorrow, Chad?" he asked getting out of the car and walking around towards his house.

Chad rolled down his window shouting, "You better believe it, Playmaker!" Chad drove off upon seeing the wave Troy gave him, heading back towards his house where the party was just wrapping up. Amazingly, as Chad inspected his lawn, there wasn't much debris or trash on the house. It looked like the team had done a pretty good job of keeping the house in one piece while he was away. He got out of his car and walked up to Zeke who was picking up the remainder of the trash along with most of the basketball team.

"Hey guys, thanks for cleaning up. You know you didn't have to though," he said approached Zeke.

"We know, but after what happened with Troy and you having to take him to the hospital and all, we decided that it was the least we could do," Jason told him from the front steps. "Anyway the party pretty much stopped after you guys left," he said smiling.

"So did anyone call the cops like I asked?" Troy said looking towards where Greg was.

"Yea, they took him away after asking me a few questions. I gave him Troy's, Gabi's, and your numbers so that he could call you guys to figure out what happened first hand," Zeke said as he walked towards him.

"I knew I could count on you, Zeke," he said patting him on the back.

"So how long is the cast going to be on? We have the State Championship in four weeks… if we make it that far…" Shawn asked from the stage, as he disconnected most of the equipment.

"He'll be back to normal in three weeks. At least that's what they told us. Hopefully they're right…"

Meanwhile at Troy's house…

Troy laughed as he opened the door and was engulfed by his mom. Troy waved at Chad, telling him that he made it inside, even if it didn't look like it. "I'm alright, Mom," Troy begged trying to get out of her grasp. "You're cutting off my air, mother," he gasped out. His mom quickly let him go as she inspected the cast.

"How long is it going to be on?" she asked worriedly.

"Three weeks. Just in time to be off for the State Championship and opening night for Twinkle Town. I'm sure Dad is going to be _thrilled_ that I cracked a bone in my arm tonight," Troy said rolling his eyes.

"Now why would I be _thrilled_ about that Son?" his father asked from the doorway. "I'm just glad you're alright. You don't know how many college scouts approached me about scholarships after that game."

"I don't want to know right now, I just want to get some sleep," Troy told them truthfully as he headed up the stairs.

"Ok, Troy, have a good night's rest. We'll see you in the morning!" his dad called after him. Troy got to his room and threw open the door, falling onto his bed as he fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

(A/N) Sorry about the wait, I've been really busy working two jobs and whatnot. Hopefully it was worth the wait. Of course I'm also working on three stories simoultaneously, so it depends on what stories I get the ideas for which will decide which one I update. Hopefully everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please REVIEW, it helps me to write more frequently. I solemnly swear I am up to no good!  
-Honos 


	4. Waking Up in Pain

Chapter Four: Waking up in Pain 

The next day Troy got up, his arm aching painfully. "Ah…" he groaned as he sat up. It had been quite awhile since Troy had been forced to wear a cast. He was eleven the last time he had broken his arm and it was much worse that time. But still, he was in a tremendously uncomfortable. He slowly got to his feet as he ambled down the stairs. His mom was waiting at the bottom, looking through the mail.

"How're you feeling this morning, Troy?" she asked, hugging him good morning.

"My arm is just a little tight. It feels like every muscle in my arm is as taught as a rubber band…" Troy moseyed into the kitchen, seeing his dad flipping pancakes on the stove. "Mmmm… pancakes…"

His father laughed as he started to make a stack on the plate next to him. "I hope you're hungry, because I made a lot of batter." Mr. Bolton put the plate of three in front of Troy and set the syrup and butter by his good arm. "Hope you enjoy that, son," he said returning to his task at the stove.

"Are these safe to eat?" Troy smirked. "I dunno if I want to go _back_ to the hospital, Dad."

Mr. Bolton glared at him, "And what is so bad about my cooking young man?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"You burned a frozen pizza! That gives me reason to worry… I mean this is a little bit different than turning on the oven and setting the timer. You actually have to _do_ something for this one to workout… yikes," he chuckled poking at the pancakes with his fork.

"Hey, I can do pancakes." Troy gave him a doubtful look. "Would you just eat them instead of mocking me?" he asked chuckling lightly. Troy cautiously cut into the pancakes as he slowly inched a piece towards his mouth. He started to chew and was surprised that it wasn't bad… at all.

"Wow… I didn't know you could make pancakes like this, Mom is usually the one who makes all the pancakes around here." Troy started to spread the syrup and the butter over his pancakes as his dad rolled his eyes at him.

"What are your plans for today, Troy?" his mom asked walking into the kitchen. "And did you run tests on those pancakes before eating them, honey?" she asked grinning at her husband.

"Why does everyone think I can't cook pancakes?" he exclaimed in confusion. Mrs. Bolton kissed his cheek as she grabbed a plate of her own.

"I'm probably gonna hang out with Chad, maybe head towards the mall or something. I'm not quite sure right now. I just want to get out," Troy said with a grin. "I may have to call Chad up to see if he's available…" he said mostly to himself. Troy finished his pancakes quickly and slowly made his way up the stairs; he was still a little woozy from the drugs and didn't want to take any chances with falling down the stairs. He grabbed his cell phone from his nightstand, dialing Chad's number.

"Hey Troy! How're you feeling this morning?" Chad's overly cheerful voice asked. This made Troy chuckle a bit, but he tried to cover it the best he could.

"Someone is still in a good mood…" he said smirking. He heard grumbles on the other end of the phone, but decided that he would be better off just ignoring whatever Chad may have been saying. "So do you have any plans for today?" he asked cutting Chad off from his self-pity.

There was a pause on the other end of the line, "Yea, I think I'm free today…" Chad told him as if he was squeezing him into his already packed schedule. "How does picking you up around noon sound?"

"That sounds great. I should probably call Gabi, and I'll leave it to you to call your own girlfriend," Troy said laughing again.

"Now _that_ I can do, my friend. I'll see you in a few hours, Troy!" Chad said hanging up the phone. Troy put his phone back down on night stand, only to start ringing right as he let go of it. He fumbled for it, quickly opening it and seeing Gabi's face. _Well that was too easy…_ Troy thought to himself, hitting send and putting the phone to his ear. "How are you this morning, Ms. Montez?" Troy greeted.

"Pretty good, Mr. Bolton. How're you feeling?" she asked worriedly.

"Just a little sore, nothing to worry about, Gabi. Listen, Chad and I are going out today and I was wondering if you'd like to come with us. Taylor should be there too… as long as Chad didn't screw up his end of the plan."

Troy heard a squeal on the other side of the line as he pulled it away from his ear. "Gabi, warn me when you do that," he said chuckling.

"Of course!" she shouted. Troy moved the phone away from his head blinking a few times and shaking his head clear.

He got his wits about him and started talking again. "Great, Chad and I will pick you up around 12:30."

"Sounds great! I'll see you then," she said hanging up the phone.

Troy was setting down the phone again when it rang again. "What is it with these people!" Troy said to no one in particular. He opened the phone, placing it by his head again. "Hello?" he asked not recognizing the number.

"Hey, Troy," Taylor's voice greeted from the other end. "How does your arm feel this morning?"

"Fairly good. Did Chad get ahold of you?" Troy asked scratching his head, doubting that Chad actually called his own girlfriend.

"No… was he supposed to?" she asked in a confused tone.

Troy laughed lightly, "Yea, we're going out today and he was going to invite you, but I guess that now I am." Troy rolled his eyes, it was typical Chad to forget what he was supposed to do, or at least not do it right away.

"Yea, what time?" Taylor asked.

"We have to pick up Gabi first, so be ready around 12:35 or so. Actually… on second thought… with Chad driving, you better be ready a little bit early. He is known to fly on weekends," he said smirking.

"I'll keep that in mind," Taylor said laughing softly. "See ya in a few hours," she said.

"See ya," Troy told her hanging up his phone.

Troy set the phone down and walked towards his bathroom only to hear it ring again. "Good God!" he said walking back to the table and picking up the phone. "Yea, did you talk to Taylor, Troy?" Chad's voice asked.

"Yea, since you apparently forgot."

"No, I was hungry, so I got something to eat. I was going to call after I was done had she not called me first."

"You're totally worthless, you know that right?" Troy kidded.

"Well that's a given. I'll talk to you later, man."

"See ya." Troy hung up the phone for what seemed like the thousandth time as he walked towards the bathroom. Yet again the phone rang. He picked it up and reared back to throw it out the window, but thought better of it. "What's up, Jason?" Troy asked, trying to suppress the agitation that he was feeling at that point in time.

"Yea, Troy… I need help… I want to ask Kelsi out, but I don't know how…" he said quite timidly.

"Just ask her, unless you want to get all romantic and leave like a trail of notes for her…" he chuckled.

"Hey that's a good idea…" he said mostly to himself. "I'll talk to you later man!" Before Troy could say anything else, Jason hung up on him. Troy sat the phone down again and walked back towards the bathroom. He hesitated, and then turned around, thinking it better to turn off his phone; he already had an ear ache. He quickly hit the power button and slipped back into the bathroom. He pulled the rubber sleeve the hospital provided over his cast. He turned on the water and stripped his clothes off as he slowly stepped into the downpour. In fifteen minutes, Troy was out of the shower and all dried off. He looked out his bathroom into his room and saw that it was 11:30. He quickly pulled on a pair of boxers as he rushed around the room trying to find something to wear.

At exactly 12:00, Chad was outside honking his horn. Troy was bending over trying to tie his shoes with one hand with little success. _Leave it to Chad to be on time to pick me up when I'm having some trouble, but never on time for anything else._ Troy finally got his shoes tied as he headed downstairs. He shoved his wallet, phone, and keys into his pockets as he walked down the stairs. "I'm leavin' Mom! Call the cell if you need me!" he yelled back as he walked out the door towards Chad's SUV. He hopped in and they were on their way to Gabi's house.

* * *

(A/N) Sorry about the wait guys, my schedule has been very hectic. I hope you guys liked that chapter. If you have any ideas you'd like me to include don't be afraid to leave them in a review or private message me or something; you will also be credited before the chapter that the idea came from. Thanks for all the support guys! I solemnly swear I am up to no good!  
-Honos  



End file.
